Demand for access to voice and data communications on the public switched telephone network ("PSTN") is growing exponentially. Not only is the subscriber base expanding logarithmically, but even more significantly, individual subscribers are beginning to require more than one connection and frequently multiple connections. In addition to cellular telephones, pagers, and other mobile devices, residence-based connectivity is a significant factor in this exponential growth of the PSTN. Subscribers have begun in recent times and in significant volume to require second and third connections as a matter of course, such as for Global Information Infrastructure (so-called "Internet") connectivity, facsimile and data communications and for childrens' lines.
Although it is conventional for a residence to contain standard telephone devices in various rooms supported by one line and perhaps a computer supported by another, the days of standard analog "plain old telephone service" or "POTS" are being overshadowed by the demand for connections with sufficient capacity to support graphics, video, interactive applications and devices, and the so-called "push technology." In 1995, for instance, the Regional Bell Operating Companies ("RBOC's") began transporting more data than voice communications. Accordingly, not only are subscribers employing more lines; the nature of the connection is also changing. The rate of change will only increase over time.
The increased demand for residential subscriber connections, and the ever changing nature of those connections as new standards emerge for new and different services, confront a serious physical obstacle: the permanent physically limited nature of the residential wiring plant. Twisted pair is a small pipe. Standards such as ADSL aim to break through these physically-imposed limitations by delivering multiple channels on a single line and splitting analog and digital channels at the customer demarcation point in a manner that allows digital signals to be delivered to a nearby computer. Standards have also evolved, such as 100-base-T, to squeeze performance from the installed twisted pair plant, but limits dictated by the non-shielded nature of that medium will always exist. In any event, any physical wiring plant or medium, present or future, will suffer electrical and thus transport limitations due to wireline, coaxial, fiber or other medium physical properties and characteristics. Connectivity in the residence which avoids such physically-imposed pipe constrictions would therefore be beneficial.
Inevitably, subscribers will require an ever increasing array of computers and other connected electronic devices throughout the residence. Such devices will include not only those which resemble computers or televisions in nature which require a large data pipe to support graphics, video and audio content. They may also be any electronic device one wishes to access remotely, many of which will tax the infrastructure in their own way with, for instance, new consumer electronics standards and interactive requirements. For example, the anticipated 128 bit Internet protocol address format can, it is estimated, support every lightbulb in the world, each with its own IP address. Residential connectivity must accordingly take into account not only the magnitude and nature of additional capacity demand imposed by each new device, but also the increasing volume of the new devices with which subscribers will inevitably populate their residences and small businesses.
Presently, most residences feature only twisted pair wiring in the walls. Even at the time of this writing, that plant is often insufficient for the requirements imposed by certain conventional residence based computer equipment. Rewiring for additional lines throughout the house, whether via today's twisted pair or perhaps coax standard, is trouble and expense enough, as well as a great disincentive which constricts demand for increased residential bandwidth. As time passes and the rate of technology change increases, however, subscribers could find themselves needing to rewire every several years in order to accommodate changing standards and the need for an ever greater distribution pipe. Although fiber plants could theoretically provide a solution; cost considerations rule them out as a practical solution for most residences and small businesses.
These factors create a need for connectivity in the residence between the PSTN customer demarcation point and an ever increasing array and volume of telephones, fax machines, bandwidth-intensive devices such as computers and televisions, and any other device which may be connected to the PSTN or feature an IP address. Such connectivity must suffice not only for today; it must alleviate the need to rewire the residence in order to accommodate new changes. It must accommodate new devices, formats, protocols and standards, whether analog or digital. It must be flexible and modular in design in order to accommodate a wide-ranging, ever changing, ever evolving set of needs and preferences among the subscriber base. It cannot afford to be constricted by the physically imposed limitations inherent in wireline, coaxial, fiber, or other physical residential plants. Yet it must be a reasonably priced solution in order to avoid imposing a constriction on growth and evolution of the telecommunications distribution infrastructure.